The Destroyer: Many years Later
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: An Epilogue for The Destroyer


**The Destroyer: Many Years Later**

**Epilogue**

I walked in the house after work. It was just another exhausting day for me. I was tired and I just wanted to relax. The darkness of the house made me more sleepy with each step that I took. I walked pass the living room to see my fifteen year old daughter laying comfortably on the couch eating a bag of plain chips watching television.

"Mari. I'm home"

"Yeah. Hey mom" she didn't turn to look at me. She was too caught up in the television and the chips in front of her.

"Where's Fate?"

"Ummm. Don't have a clue, but she's around here somewhere"

I decided then that it was no use talking to my daughter after that. It was always useless when CSI: Miami was on. So I proceeded to the kitchen since I hadn't really had a decent meal all day. Cutting on the light, I close my eyes because of the brightness of the lights. After a few seconds of readjusting my sight, my kitchen slowly came into view.

What I saw shocked me to the point of dropping my purse. I must be dreaming right. I must be. So I walk out of the kitchen, standing by the opening for a few seconds before walking back in. To my dismay, my kitchen still looked like a tornado blew through it.

There were empty chip bags, candy wrappers, food all over the place. The cabinets were open with nothing in them. It was a food disaster. I forgot I was sleepy in that moment and something just snapped. Someone was going to pay and I had an idea about who that person would be, but first, I had to start with someone else.

My body moved angrily towards the living room where a certain teenager would be. I placed myself in front of the TV.

"Come on mom. I'm watching that" she must have didn't realized the full extent of the situation she was in at the moment. So I had to show her.

With her still trying to look around me, I threw a pink ball of energy at the TV. That got her attention. She instantly stopped moving and stared cautiously at me. She was scared and she should be.

"WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. MY. KITCHEN" I put emphasis on each word. She needed to know how much trouble she was in. She gulps.

She scratches the back of her neck before she starts playing with her hands.

"Umm….well" Enough of this. I didn't want to hear it. I rushed grabbing her ear, pulling her towards the kitchen.

"Mama T can't save you now Mari" She whined the whole way. "Now do you see how much trouble you're in Mari? You literally went on a snack rampage and you messed up my wonderful kitchen. Now" I turn my face to her grabbing her chin with my hand. "If you want to see the light of day tomorrow, you better clean this kitchen and it better to shining like Mr. Clean's bald head. Understand?" I guess she could hear the force in my words because she was trembling.

"Y-y-y-yes mommy"

"Good. Now get the cleaning" and she ran like hell to start. Shows her right.

As I watched Mari clean the mess, I could hear giggling. She must have thought it would go unnoticed.

"Mako, get in here" I said in a stern voice. It seemed that her little breath stopped all together. "NOW" I said louder and in a second, I saw a head of brown hair and big burgundy puppy dog eyes looking back at me.

My daughters' attempts to use those puppy eyes aren't working on me anymore. Mari doesn't even try anymore. I think Mako still needs some education.

"You must have thought you were not going to help clean up huh? You better get in this kitchen to" she walks in and starts cleaning. "And what did I tell you about eating my fruit snacks Mako. They may be the Disney princesses brand, but they are mommy's okay? Mommy's" I said pointing to me. These girls are such a hand full I swear, but there's one more person I have to deal with right now. "This kitchen better be clean after I'm finished dealing with your mom" and I walk heading for my room.

I opened the room door. It was dark, but with the moonlight, I could see Fate perfectly. She was sleeping like a baby. I think it's time to wake her up.

I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed in front of her.

"Fate" I say whispering in her ear. She turns the other way. I lean over her ear again. Wake up Fate" I whisper again.

"No mom. I don't wanna go to school" she mumbles.

"You won't get up huh? I'll just have to make you"

I position myself behind her, sitting up on my left elbow. I wrap my right arm over her body finding the nice mounds of her body. I gave her left breast a squeeze, which a little squeak came from her mouth. Let's step this up a notch. My hand went from her breasts down her flat stomach and ended up on her thigh. She turns to her back.

"Thanks for making this so much easier for me Fate" I whisper in her ear.

I raise her hand from her thigh, raising the lingerie she had on. I slipped my hand in her panties, finding a certain bundle of nerves and started massaging it. There was no reaction at first, but when I added some pressure, her body started moving and small moans came. She wasn't awake fully, so I sucked and nibbled on her earlobe a little before I left little bites on her neck.

"Nano…ha" Fate moaned sleepily.

"You're finally awake" she tries to kiss me, but I move my head. I remove my hand from her panties and climb on top of her.

"Nanoha? Are you okay?" she looked at me curiously.

"Do you know what I came home to today, Fate?" I said unbuttoning my blouse.

"No. What did you come home to Nanoha?" I discard my shirt, throwing it to the floor.

"I came home to find that my kitchen was a disaster. And do you know why Fate?" I unzip my skirt pulling it over my head, then throwing it on the floor. She gulps.

"B-Because the kids messed it up" she said scratching the back of her neck.

"No" I said taking off my bra and throwing it. I grab her wrists and lean down over her; face to face. "No. It was because you didn't watch them while I was at work Fate. It was your responsibility to watch the house while I was gone"

"But I was tir-" I place a finger on her lips to shut her up.

"Sshhh. I didn't say you could speak now, did I?" she didn't say anything. "Good. Now the kids are paying for messing up by cleaning it, but you still need to be punished baby" Her eyes go wide. I remove my hands from her and place them on her lingerie. "You've been a bad girl Fate" I said ripping the lingerie from her body, which left her breasts for me to see. I ripped her panties off after. "You, my dear Fate, are all mine" And with that, I lower myself and have my way with her.

~0~

Omake 1

Mari: I feel sorry for mom. We don't have it so bad, but she does when it comes to mommy.

Mako: Yeah I know. What's that noise? Hey stop covering my ears.

Mari: That's something that you shouldn't be worrying about at your age Mako.

~0~

Omake 2

Nanoha: Have you learned your lesson Fate?

Fate: No. I think I need to let the kids go crazy more often.

Nanoha: You must love me torturing you.

Fate: I sure do.

Nanoha: I love it to. (Kiss) Oh I forgot. We have to get another TV. I kinda destroyed the one in the living room Nya haha.

Fate: Nanoha! That's the fifth one this year.

Nanoha: Sorry, but if you didn't have the kids have their way with the house, I wouldn't have to do that.

Fate: I'm going to punish you instead. You've been a bad little girl Destroyer Junior

Nanoha: I learn from the best. Mmmm Fate.

**Hope you liked. I was supposed to be taking a break, but when I woke up today, the idea came to me.**


End file.
